


Catching Up

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck ran away from his home at eighteen due to the constant abuse from his parents, leaving his sister behind without saying goodbye to her. Five years later, Maddie moves to LA for a fresh start, and then suddenly she sees her little brother on the TV, being a firefighter and saving lives.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 402
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Catching Up

“Crazy first day, huh?”

Maddie chuckles. “Yeah, I guess you can say that,” she looks over at her co-worker Josh. “Earthquake. Really?” She shakes her head. “I never expected this.”

“At least you know now how crazy it can get around here,” Josh says. “This is just the beginning.”

“Yeah. Hey, is that footage from today?” Maddie asks when she glances at the TV, spotting coverage of the LAFD helping out at a building that had collapsed earlier during the earthquake. She stands up and walks over to join the other dispatchers who were watching the news.

“ _First responders LAFD have already entered the building to help recover survivors…_ ”

“I could never do what they do,” Maddie whispers, shaking her head as she watches the footage.

“ _Firefighters Eddie Diaz and Evan Buckley are currently inside the building helping a man and woman-_ ”

Maddie gasps as soon as she hears her brother’s name. A name she hasn’t heard in over five years, due to her brother running away from home when he was eighteen. Maddie spent over an entire year trying to look for her brother before giving up, realizing that he doesn’t want to be found. But, there he was.

“Buckley?” Josh questions, before looking over at Maddie. “You have a brother? Who’s also a firefighter?”

“I- I-” Maddie stutters. “I didn’t know he was a firefighter.”

“How do you not know your brother’s a firefighter?” Josh asks.

“Because I haven’t seen him in five years,” Maddie whispers, taking a deep breath.

“Oh,” Josh says, looking back at the TV as they show footage of Buck and another firefighter working on the side of the building. “Well, I hope he makes it out of there alive so you can see him.”

Maddie frowns. “Who says I’m going to see him?”

“He’s your brother. Don’t you want to see him?” Josh asks. “Unless you have a bad history or something.”

“No,” Maddie shakes her head. “Nothing like that. I practically raised the kid until he ran away. We didn’t, well… _he_ didn’t have a great childhood. I never blamed him for running away. I just wish he kept in contact with me so I wouldn’t have to worry about whether he was alive or not.”

“Well, he’s very much alive. We can see that,” Josh says, nodding towards the TV..

Maddie chuckles, unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes. “Yeah, he’s alive,” she breathes. “Josh, can I…?” She looks over at Josh, desperately needing a break to take this news in.

“What?” Josh looks over at her, and sees the tears in her eyes. “Oh, yes. Go. Take a break.”

“Thank you,” Maddie says before hurrying away.

When Maddie isn’t answering calls, Maddie spends most of her shift debating whether or not she should go and see her brother now that she knows where he is. Maddie has only been in LA for a couple weeks, and Buck has been here this entire time. She knows where he works now.

Maddie hasn’t seen him in five years. She has to at least attempt to see him. To see if he’s okay.

“You can do this Maddie,” Maddie whispers as she walks up to the firehouse, taking a deep breath. She spots two firefighters at the front of the firehouse. The oldest sees her first.

“Hello? May I help you?” He asks, walking up to Maddie.

Maddie hesitates, debating if she should turn and run away while she can.

“Are you in need of any help?” The man asks with worry, snapping Maddie out of her thoughts.

“No. No, I’m sorry,” Maddie says, shaking her head. “Well, I’m just looking for someone actually. I think he works here. Let me introduce myself. My name’s Maddie Buckley.”

“Buckley?” The second firefighter asks, walking beside the oldest firefighter. “Buck has a sister? I'm hoping you're his sister and not some secret wife that he's been keeping from me because that would be really awkward...”

“Eddie, you're rambling," he chuckles. "Nice to meet you, Maddie. I’m Captain Nash, but you can call me Bobby,” the firefighter greets as he holds out his hand to shake with Maddie. “Buckley, eh? I assume you’re looking for Buck?”

“Who?” Maddie asks, blinking a few times. “No, I’m looking for Evan. He’s my brother. No wife. That _would_ be really awkward."

Eddie sighs in relief at that. “Ah, by the way, he doesn’t really go by Evan anymore. Buck’s a nickname. I’m Eddie, by the way,” Eddie says.

“Buck!” Bobby shouts loudly, turning back slightly to look into the firehouse.

“What?” A voice shouts back a moment later, and suddenly Evan, or now _Buck_ , appears at the upper floor, leaning casually against the rail. Maddie takes a deep breath as she takes in seeing her little brother again for the first time in over five years. Evan looks better than he ever has. He seems a lot happier. Healthier.

“Get down here, Diaz. You have a visitor,” Bobby says, pointing towards Maddie.

The second Buck sees Maddie, he nearly tumbles over, but quickly grabs onto the railing. “Maddie?”

“Hi Evan,” Maddie says, waving a nervous hand to Buck.

“Holy shit,” Buck says, taking a deep breath. “Maddie? You’re actually here?”

“We’ve been married for two years and you didn’t care to mention that you had a sister?” Eddie asks, crossing his arms against his chest as Buck starts making his way down the stairs.

“Married?” Maddie asks, looking at Eddie with confusion.

“Oh yeah. I’m Buck’s husband,” Eddie says, looking to Maddie. “Nice to meet you.”

“Wait a minute, _husband_? I-” Maddie’s cut off by being pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Buck. Maddie laughs, and immediately hugs Buck back, squeezing him tightly. “God, Evan. I never thought I’d see you again!”

“I’m so sorry,” Buck whispers as he continues hugging Maddie.

“You don’t have to apologize, Evan,” Maddie says. “I’m not mad at you. I’ve just been so worried.”

Buck slowly pulls away, taking a deep breath as he stares at Maddie. “You’re not mad?”

“No. Okay. I’m a little mad. But, that’s only because you left without saying goodbye,” Maddie says, playfully jabbing Buck in the chest. “The leaving part? No. I understand why you left.”

“I just couldn’t take it anymore, Mads. It got too much. I had to leave,” Buck whispers.

“I know, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more to help you,” Maddie says.

Buck shakes his head. “No, Maddie. You did everything you could. It wasn’t fair for our parents to put that on you when you were just a kid yourself,” he says. He lets out a soft sigh. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here now,” Maddie tells him, surprising Buck. “Been here for a couple of weeks. I’m a dispatcher. That’s how I found you. There was footage of you and that guy over there-” She nods towards Eddie. “Saving people at that building after the Earthquake. You were amazing.”

“Well, I learn from the best,” Buck says, looking over at Bobby and grinning.

“I guess I should let you get back to work,” Maddie says.

Buck quickly looks over at Maddie. “But, we can catch up later? I have so much to tell you!”

“Yeah, starting with that husband of yours,” Maddie whispers, making Buck’s cheeks turn bright pink. Maddie quickly pulls out her phone and hands it to Buck. “Add your number. Text me when you’re off.”

“Okay, but just so you know, the whole team will want to meet you as soon as they find out about you,” Buck says as he punches his phone number into Maddie’s phone, and hands it back to her. “There. Um, it- it was really good to see you again, Mads.”

Maddie smiles. “You as well Evan,” she says, giving him one last hug, before walking away.

Buck takes a deep breath as he watches his sister walk away. Once she’s gone, he turns around and frowns when he sees Bobby and Eddie standing next to each other, Eddie with his arms crossed against his chest. Bobby just looks amused. “Okay, _what_?”

“How could you fail to mention that you have a _sister_?” Eddie finally asks.

Buck groans, and starts walking into the firehouse. “Because, my childhood wasn’t the best, and I don’t like to talk about it. But, I swear, I’ll tell you all about it after our shift ends.”

As soon as his shift ends, Buck immediately sends Maddie a text. When they make plans to meet at the local bar, Buck warns her that some of the 118 crew is coming along to meet her.

“I just cannot believe you kept your sister from us,” Hen says as she follows Buck into the bar.

“I have my reasons,” Buck says, sighing. He glances over at Eddie, and smiles softly when Eddie protectively wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Shitty childhood. The whole shebang.”

“She seems like a nice person. I’m sure she’ll fit right in,” Eddie says.

“Oh definitely,” Buck says, and grins as soon as he spots Maddie sitting at one of the tables. He starts leading the way to where she’s sitting. “Maddie! Mads!” He waves to her.

Maddie smiles as soon as she sees Buck, and stands up. “You made it!” She hugs Buck.

“Of course I made it. Why wouldn’t I?” Buck asks as he pulls away from the hug.

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t help but think you wouldn’t show,” Maddie admits. “I’ve been anxious all day.”

“Well, you don’t have to be anxious anymore. I’m here now,” Buck says. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah. That’s cute,” Hen says, shoving Buck out of the way, causing him to tumble into Eddie, who laughs at Buck’s clumsiness and helps to steady him again. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Hen.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Hen. Maddie,” Maddie introduces herself. She goes to hold out her hand, but Hen hugs her instead, surprising Maddie by the gesture. She looks over at Buck.

“We’re firefighters. We hug around here,” Buck says, earning a smile from Maddie.

Hen pulls away from the hug. “I cannot believe Buck has a sister,” she says. “Didn’t say a word.”

“I don’t blame him for not telling you,” Maddie says. She glances over at the man behind Hen.

“Chimney,” the man says, earning an eyebrow raise from Maddie at the name. “Yeah. It’s a nickname. Long story. Uh, I work with Buck as well. Nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Maddie nods, smiling at Chimney. “Captain Nash didn’t want to come?”

“He doesn’t do these kinds of things. It’s complicated,” Hen explains.

“I understand. Anyways, shall we sit?” Maddie asks, gesturing to the table. She sits down first, and Buck sits next to her as Eddie sits across from Maddie with Hen and Chimney. “You know, Evan, I cannot believe you’re married. I never thought I’d see the day when _Evan Buckley_ settled down.”

Buck smiles as he glances over at Eddie. “I guess people change,”

“Tell me about it,” Hen says, leaning against the table. “You wouldn’t believe me when I tell you that Buck hated Eddie when he first arrived at our firehouse. _Hated_.”

“Why?” Maddie asks, looking over at Buck.

Buck goes to open his mouth to reply, but Eddie beats him to it. “He was jealous,” he says, smirking. “Jealous because I was fitting in so well with the team and had no complications like he did.”

“That’s not-”

“Bullshit. Don’t even try to lie to me,” Eddie says, pointing at Buck.

“Now they’re in love, and it’s _disgusting_ ,” Chimney adds, rolling his eyes.

“Speaking of jealousy,” Buck smirks as he looks over at Chimney.

“I am _not_ -”

“So, who proposed?” Maddie asks curiously, looking over at Eddie. “Don’t tell me my brother did.”

“Of course not. He’s terrible at romance,” Eddie says, rolling his eyes when Buck huffs in defense. “Terrible. Can’t say I’m that great either. My son helped me plan the proposal and everything.”

“You have a son?” Maddie asks curiously, sitting up.

“Yeah. His name is Christopher,” Eddie says, showing Maddie his lock screen, which happens to be a picture of Buck with Christopher, the two of them at the zoo.

“Wow. That’s adorable. I hope I get to meet him,” Maddie says, looking up at Eddie.

“You have to. You’re going to love him Maddie. He’s the most incredible kid you’ll ever meet,” Buck says, which then turns into Buck gushing to Maddie about Eddie’s son, but no one stops him.

Maddie and Buck spend hours at the bar, talking with each other, and catching each other up on everything they’ve missed in each other’s lives. Eventually, Hen and Chimney leave to go home.

It’s around midnight when Eddie suggests to Buck that they should probably head home.

“Wow. How is it already midnight?” Buck asks when he checks the time on his phone. He looks over at Maddie. “I guess we should start heading home.”

“Of course. I hope we can do this again?” Maddie asks when they stand up from the table.

“Absolutely,” Buck says, hugging Maddie once more. “We have no excuse not to see each other now that we’re both in LA. I’ll check my schedule and let you know when my next day off is.”

“Deal,” Maddie says. She looks over at Eddie. “It was really nice to meet you. I’m glad my brother has found someone that makes him happy, and I expect to meet that adorable son of yours.”

Eddie smiles. “Of course. He’s going to be thrilled when he finds out that Buck has a sister,”

“Hey, do you need a ride home?” Buck asks as he walks over to Eddie, grabbing his husband's hand.

“No, I’ll be fine, but thank you,” Maddie assures him.

Buck nods, though hesitant to leave his sister. “Alright, then. I guess I’ll see you later, Mads,” he says, waving to her before he and Eddie start heading out.

“Your sister is really nice,” Eddie comments as he looks over at Buck.

“Yeah, She’s the best,” Buck says, grinning as he looks back at Maddie.


End file.
